Rosa congelada
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Todos molestaban o detestaban a Inglaterra por su actitud. Solo alguien lo observaba dice odiarlo y molestarlo cuando trata de invocar demonios…Rusia se enamoró de Inglaterra -fail summary-


**Título: Rosa congelada**

**Pareja:** Iván x Arthur (Rusia x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

**.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todos molestaban o detestaban a Inglaterra por su actitud. Solo alguien lo observaba dice odiarlo y molestarlo cuando trata de invocar demonios…Rusia se enamoró de Inglaterra

-espero que un día seas uno conmigo-susurra mientras pone su alegre sonrisa

Él quería que Inglaterra fuera parte de él, no solo porque su tierra era cálida la razón en especifica es que puede derretir hasta el corazón más frio incluso volver a alguien pequeño en alguien grande un ejemplo estados unidos

Él se acercó lentamente a Inglaterra mientras los demás observaban sorprendidos ya que Rusia nunca le agrado aparentemente compañía del ingles

-Inglaterra podemos hablar a solas- lo mira con una sonrisa aunque para los demás esa sonrisa daba miedo

El inglés lo observo ciertamente aquel británico nunca le gustaría estar a solas con el ruso pero bueno si es cosa de trabajo no tenía otra opción

-está bien-miro al ruso

Iván lo dirigió hacia una la salida mientras veía a un Inglaterra muy enojado aparentemente. Mientras el inglés estaba extrañado de la actitud del ruso pero mejor no hacerlo enojar

-Inglaterra- le da un bello girasol- sal conmigo

El inglés al oír esas palabras se molestó bastante aunque le gustaba que alguien le diera una flor. Miro seriamente al ruso que solo tenía una sonrisa

-no bromees, yo nunca saldré contigo por…-el ruso beso al británico para que dejara de hablar

-no te entrare a nadie- le agarró del brazo- ni siquiera a estados unidos

-¿de qué hablas?-

-tu serás la única rosa que tendré en mi jardín- le agarro con su otra mano sus cabello rubios- tu eres solamente mío porque… esta nieve congelara a la rosa

-no te entiendo suéltame-se quejaba, el ruso tenía bastante fuerza- deja de jugar

-Inglaterra te amo-

Después de ese encuentro todos miraban raro a Rusia que siempre estaba con una sonrisa más cálida además que Inglaterra siempre llagaba con el ruso. Ese día sus alas de ángel fueron cortadas ahora solo era una marioneta que solamente era controlada por el soviético

-Inglaterra- le besa la mejilla- recuerda no puedes hablar con nadie que no sean tus hermanos y menos lo que paso ese día

-…s-si…-el inglés tenía una mirada perdida incluso perdió todo brillo

Ese día perdió el alma de inglés toda dignidad ahora solo recibe órdenes. En esa oscura habitación el crimen de alguien junto con un castigo que el inglés no merecía se fundieron en uno

El estadounidense se acercó al inglés con una sonrisa pero antes de tocarlo una tubería se interpuso entre los dos

-no te acerques a Inglaterra ¿da?-le daba una tierna sonrisa

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

-Inglaterra díselo-le da un abrazo al británico

-….no te acerques más a mi américa-

Cuando termino la reunión término Rusia se dirigía con Inglaterra a su hogar pero de repente comenzó a llover. Inglaterra libero las lágrimas que tenía por dentro mientras Rusia solo le sonreía

-tengo un regalo para ti espero que te guste-le da un girasol-

-….gracias- agarra la flor

Cuando llegaron al hogar del ruso se pudo observar que había como una especie de ataúd de hielo que estaba adornado con rosas y girasoles

-aquí estarás mi hermosa rosa- se acerca a él para depositar un beso en los labios rosados del ingles

El inglés no tenía otra opción entro al ataúd. La rosa roja que dejo de crecer de magnificencia ahora es una simple rosa sin espinas que ha sido cautivada en una cárcel de hielo

-espero que estés cómodo- ríe- ahora por fin tengo capturado a mi ángel caído

-¿Por qué me encierras aquí?-mira con enojo a Rusia

-no me mires así o ¿acaso quieres que aquel vuelva a cometer ese crimen?

-….no-

El ruso salió del lugar dejando a Inglaterra atrás que solo miraba el techo de la casa del ruso con triste

-tengo una **rosa congelada** única en mundo que solamente es mío y no debe ser ya vista por alguien

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas del autor: ojala les haya gustado este one-shot carece de todo sentido y demasiado OoC por favor no sean malos conmigo

Para aclarar el cuerpo de Inglaterra fue profanado por el ruso y si quieren ver esa parte o la versión de Arthur a solo díganmelo


End file.
